


Here Goes Nothing

by hiraiyubi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, i just wrote this a while back and ive been like ghost on here, idk what a drabble even is jdjdjnd, its unbetad tho sorry, proofread tho (by me ofc), so uhhhh enjoy this namo ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraiyubi/pseuds/hiraiyubi
Summary: ANOTHER namo, yes i am a namo supporter. this was written a while back, probably like 4-6 months ago, maybe longer than that. i posted it bc ive been really absent lately on ao3. if you do like this so far tho just tell me in the comments and i'll continue the story. i do have other fics that im working on too and for any of my readers of Its Magic, Baby! i will try my best to update soon!! also im open to literally writing almost any twice pairing so if anyone wants a fic in the future just comment the pairing and like the theme or au you want, if i like the idea enough i may even make it a chaptered fic!! lmao well enjoy this namo





	Here Goes Nothing

Nayeon thought Momo was gorgeous.

She thought she was pretty from behind the counter of the cafe near her apartment. She thought she was beautiful when she saw her walking up and down the streets with her adorable dog. She thought she was astounding when she saw her dancing at the showcase at their school.  
Everything about Hirai Momo made Nayeon crazy over her.

“ Are you listening to me?”

Nayeon snaps out her reverie, wide eyed and caught staring at nothing by Jihyo.

“ Uh, sorry… What were you saying?”

Jihyo rolled her eyes, sipping on her ice tea in knowing silence. “ Is it Momo again?” she says after placing her drink back on the table.

Nayeon sighs. “ Ji, when is it _not_ Momo, I wish I could do something, even just talk to her.” She pouted, letting out a tired breath in her hands.

Jihyo hums, chuckling at her older friend’s situation.

“Y’know we have that party this weekend… and I heard from a little birdie that a certain someone _may_ be there…”

Nayeon immediately lifted her head up to meet Jihyo’s eyes. “ The one Jeongyeon invited us too?!”

Jihyo smiled and nodded her head. “ Yes, that party.”

“ Oh, Ji, what am I going to do? What if I see her? What if she sees me? What if she tries to _talk_ to me?” Nayeon slowly changed her mood in the short time they were exchanging words, going from excited to anxious in minutes.

“ Well, I don't think _I_ could help, but if you talk to Tzuyu maybe you can get Chaeyoung’s help.”

Nayeon sprang put her seat, shaking the table she was currently sharing with Jihyo. “ Jihyo, I have to go!” she yelled out, cringing a bit when she realized how loud she just was from the stares of the other customers. “ I’ll see you tonight, yeah?” Jihyo nodded, her grin still not leaving her face from seeing Nayeon freak out right in front of her face.

“ Text me!” Nayeon nodded, hugging her goodbye and rushing out the cafe assumingly to Chaeyoung and Tzuyu’s shared apartment.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

“ Chae? What should I wear?” Tzuyu holds up two dresses, a sleek black one with strips criss-crossing at the top. Another is a deep crimson, it’s sleeves run straight across the top, the shoulders out.

Chaeyoung hums in consideration, glancing between both clothing items to make a decision. “The black one, wear your hair down and put on your black platform boots.”

The other girl squeals in appreciation, flinging the dresses on a nearby chair and hugging Chaeyoung tightly.

“ Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you,” she kissed Chaeyoung’s cheek, leaving a faint, pink mark there.

They both started to giggle, both playfully hitting each other on Tzuyu’s bed, not noticing when the door of their apartment opened.

“ Uh, guys?”

Tzuyu and Chaeyoung’s attention turned to the girl in front of them, blushing slightly at being caught at their antics.

“ Oh, uhh… Nayeon… what’re you doing here?”

Nayeon chuckled, looking amused at her friends’ red faces. “ I came for Chaeyoung.”

“ Wow, thanks. Love you too, Nayeon.” Tzuyu deadpanned, letting fully go of Chaeyoung’s arms.

Nayeon made kissy faces at the younger, laughing at Tzuyu’s stuck out tongue. “ I need to you could say… “dress to impress”.” Chaeyoung nodded looking over the girl, already thinking of the possible outfit combinations.

“Ok, and let me guess is it for Momo?”

Nayeon choked up at that, earning several loud coughs also. “ How did _you_ know that?!”

“ Jihyo.”

“...Of course.”

“ Yeah, yeah,” Chaeyoung mumbles, shooing the topic away before Nayeon could vent about it like always. “Now, come over to my closest, let’s see what’ll fit you best…”

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Nayeon fiddled with the seat belt for the whole ride, constantly smoothing her hair to try and calm her nerves.

“ Nervous?”

She locked eyes with Jihyo in the mirror from the back seat, her expression was enough for her friend to conclude an answer.

“ About what? Nayeon isn’t 10 like Tzuyu and Chae, this isn’t her first college party… What are you nervous about Miss Im?” Jeongyeon questioned, turning her head slightly from the passenger's seat.

“ Well…it’s Momo…”

Jeongyeon quirked an eyebrow, “ What? Na, you’re going to have to speak up.”

“ Momo. It’s Momo.”

Jeongyeon was fully turned around by now, struggling as much as possible to get her full face towards the other. “ Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Did you say you were _nervous_ because of _Momo_?”

Jihyo starts to laugh at that, lightly smacking the drivers wheel multiple times in her fit of giggles. “Jeong! Don’t say stuff like that! You’re gonna make her even _more_ nervous than she already is.”

“ And how come I wasn’t aware of this crush you had on Mo? Y’know her and I are close friends, If you told me sooner I could’ve set you guys up.”

Nayeon started to become even more nerve wracking with every statement, especially the last one. “ Sooner? Wait…” her eyes go wide, her face paling to the point where it matched a white sheet. “ Don’t tell me she’s **dating someone**?”

Jihyo and Jeongyeon both laughed at that, the latter hitting her forehead while wheezing out giggles.

“ No, no, no, no. Although I’ll admit Mo is a pretty girl, she’s always so caught up with her friends and dancing and school to even think about relationships.” Jeongyeon says, turned back towards Nayeon yet again. “ I don’t think she’s against being in one though, so, don’t get discouraged. After all, maybe you’re the one who will change Hirai’s single streak, who knows.”

Nayeon nods, still fumbling with her fingers as she notices that they were a street and a corner away from arrival. She’s calmed down quite a bit, but seeing Momo so close, or even hearing her, may drive her insane all over again.

The car stops, Jihyo parking it neatly in the street of a house (Nayeon can’t remember who’s it is, probably because she wasn’t paying attention to Jihyo when she mentioned it to her).

“ Well, we’re here,” Jeongyeon says more to Nayeon than to herself. “ Hey, Na, do you need Jihyo and me to stay with you or do you think you’ll be alright?”

Nayeon’s hands clam up all over again, threading through the ends of her dark hair in thought. “ I’ll,” she takes a deep breath, unbuckling herself from her seat. “ I’ll be okay.”

Jihyo and Jeongyeon share glances. “ If you say so, just call us if you need either me or Jeongyeon, okay?” Nayeon nods from outside of the vehicle.

“ Well let’s go party!” Jihyo’s arms are in the air, dramatically shaking them along with her car keys and her swinging ponytail. “ Nayeon, give me your hand.”

She obeys, handing her friend her hand immediately. Jihyo proceeded to lift her arms up in the air with hers, swaying them in the air. “ Yell with me Nayeon!” Nayeon grinned at her, opening her mouth to yell with her. “ Let’s go party!”

Jeongyeon shakes her head at their estranged antics, smiling goofily at her girlfriend and her close friend. “ Come on you two, and stop shouting before the neighbors report for something stupid like last time.”

The three girls entered the house, giggling together with their hands in each other’s grasps. They stepped up to the door, glancing between each other (especially Nayeon) and entered.

 _Here goes nothing_ , Nayeon mumbles to herself.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jeongyeon and Jihyo soon part ways with her, but not before triple-checking that she’d be alright on her own. Nayeon just walks around, not trying to pace the whole inside of the home to find a certain someone. She just settles on going to the kitchen, wherever it is, and grabbing a drink.

“ Chae? Tzuyu? Is that you? And are you guys drinking,” she glances at their hands and spots two glass bottles filled with an orange liquid. “ Are those Izze’s?”

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu looked down at their colorful, 18-years-of-age friendly drinks. “Yeah, it’s..uh it’s an Izze,” she says before going back to sipping at her beverage.

Nayeon laughs at that, “ You guys are so cute! Y’know I wouldn’t even be able to tell that you were 18 if I didn’t know you, Tzuyu.” She walks past them to heft herself up on the counter, “Honestly you could get away with underage drinking, we are at a party after all.”

Chaeyoung quirked a brow at the older, “ Are you suggesting we _break the law_?”

Nayeon purses her lips, her hand patting at her chin. “ Well, of course you shouldn’t break the law, but…” The short girl shoots a quizzical look her way, “ But…?”

“ But I wasn’t saying _you_ should drink, I was saying it about Tzuyu. You’d get caught in an instance, you look like a full baby.”

Tzuyu laughs into her drink, hiding her chuckling face from Chaeyoung’s view.

“ _Wow_. How nice of you Miss Im.”

“Come on, how is that even an insult?!”

Chaeyoung glares at her over her bottle, “ It just is.”

Nayeon hums in amazement. “ I think that’s the most simplistic, not-artsy, deep think I’ve heard you say like _ever_.”

The girl tosses her crumpled up napkin at the other. “ Oh, shut up.”

Nayeon stuck out her tongue, swiping up Chaeyoung’s drink from the counter and taking a swig of it. “Hey!”

Tzuyu laughed harder than before, slightly clutching at her stomach through her string of wheezes. Nayeon laughed along with her. Carefully placing the drink down as to not spill the beverage on the counter of a random person’s nice counter. (Too nice is Nayeon had to say anything about it.)

“Well, well… What do we have here?”

All three of their heads snapped over to the sudden, intruding voice.

Chaeyoung narrowed her eyes at the source of the sound, “ Sana?”

Sana stepped forward more, smiling with a warm twinkle in her eyes. “ You caught me, Chaeng.”

Chaeyoung grinned back, motioning for her to come closer. They both shared a small hug, Sana parting first to grab a drink.

“ Oh, this is Mina, by the way,” the blonde girl motioned to the said girl. “ She’s kinda shy, but she lives with me in the house, too.”

Nayeon froze. It all came back to her, the party on Friday. _This party_. The conversation with Jihyo started to reappear in her head, this was Sana’s house. Minatozaki Sana, the pretty, bubbly, exchange student that all her friends raved about but she never got to meet. That’s whose house she was currently in, the party in this house. That’s what _Jihyo_ was telling her about in the cafe.

She started to recall snippets of what Jihyo had told her, anything to try and calm her nerves so that she didn’t freak out.

_“ Yeah, Dahyun was telling me about her. Minatozaki Sana is her name, she’s a Japanese student…”_

_“...I heard from Jeong that she has two other friends that are Japanese students as well…”_

_“...Mina was one of them...but guess what?”_

Slight panic began to slowly set into Nayeon’s head the more she remembered.

_“..What?”_

_“ Momo is her other friend.”_

Nayeon’s hands start to clam up, her thoughts currently on edge consuming all of her other rational inner dialogue.

_If this is Sana’s house and is Sana over there and Mina is right there, she gulped inwardly, then doesn’t that mean that—_

“ Oh, and I’m sure you guys have all met Momo as well,” Sana tipped her head to the other half of the kitchen where Momo was standing currently.

Nayeon groaned in her head as loud as her conscious would allow, mentally pounding her figurative fists on an imaginary wall.

Momo and Nayeon locked eyes. Momo smiled, Nayeon’s heart started to melt into jelly.

_Well, here goes nothing._

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER namo, yes i am a namo supporter. this was written a while back, probably like 4-6 months ago, maybe longer than that. i posted it bc ive been really absent lately on ao3. if you do like this so far tho just tell me in the comments and i'll continue the story. i do have other fics that im working on too and for any of my readers of Its Magic, Baby! i will try my best to update soon!! also im open to literally writing almost any twice pairing so if anyone wants a fic in the future just comment the pairing and like the theme or au you want, if i like the idea enough i may even make it a chaptered fic!! lmao well enjoy this namo


End file.
